


Worth Waiting For

by PurseMonger



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurseMonger/pseuds/PurseMonger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I've had this scene playing in my head for the longest time and thought I would finally write it out after reading Feign by Jeremy Harper.  </p><p>A HUGE thanks to alwaysZutarian for betaing this for me and for her general awesomeness. She also happens to write the hottest Zuko/Katara lemons ever! </p><p>If there is enought interest in this story, I will write a sequel focusing on their wedding night.</p></blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

Worth Waiting For

A moan escaped her lips as she felt his rough calloused hand moved up her thigh, his lips placing kisses on her neck as he moved slowly downward. One of her hands was running through his hair while the other clenched his strong muscular shoulder. 

He raised his head up to look at her after placing one last peck on her collarbone and gazed at the vision before him. The petite blue-haired girl's hair was tousled, her lips red and swollen, her head tilted back and her eyes shut in pleasure. Her blue button up shirt had become untucked from her short pleated skirt that had ridden up and barely covered her, an inch more and he would be able to see her panties. As it was, he had a fantastic view of her legs that seemed to go on forever. 

A sense of pride filled him; she belonged to him. The girl that he fought so hard for - and with - was finally his and the ring on her finger proved it. 

As much as he wanted to leave a mark on her neck, he restrained himself. Barely. Kissing her there - anywhere really - was utterly enjoyable. And when she made those sexy mewling sounds and started squeezing her thighs together, he felt himself go hard, knowing that he was the one who filled her with desire. Made her want. That he was the only one who would ever touch her. 

She opened her eyes when he stopped kissing her and her heart stopped when she looked into his eyes, which were full of love and desire. His hair had come out of his signature braid, long and sexy over his wide shoulders, a smug and very sexy smile on his lips. His shirt had come off a while ago, leaving her looking at his muscular torso. She eyed his six pack abs, to the muscles that formed a sexy ridge on his sides, leading to the only item of clothing he still had on, his black drawstring pants. She knew the effect she had on him - the effect that they had on each other - and loved it. She could feel his arousal pressed against her thigh and she got wet just thinking about how it would feel to have him slip inside her. 

This part of their relationship that was still fairly new and they explored it as often as they could. Looking into his eyes, she knew what he was thinking and decided to stop him before he could verbalize it. 

Gripping his hair, she jerked his head down until his lips crashed against hers, and pulled him until he was directly on top of her. She kissed him, allowing her tongue to dance with his as she moved her arms around his back, trying to bring him as close to her as possible. She loved the feeling of his weight on her body. 

He braced himself up by his forearms as she moved one of her legs over his waist, running her delicate foot up and down. His left hand went to her upper thigh, rubbing the soft smooth skin before it moved up and around to her firm ass, giving it a squeeze. When he realized that there was no material where there should have been, he pushed his hips forward in excitement and he reveled in the warmth that radiated from between her legs. As she felt his length push against her opening, she broke the kiss to let out a low moan and dug her nails into his muscular back. 

Pushing back slightly and putting all his weight on one arm, he lifted her skirt and realized that she did have underwear on. Although, the black, very sheer, very small piece of clothing deserved a much fancier name. 

"Damn, 'kane. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

She gave him a smirk, "You like what you see?"

"Oh god, yes," he replied huskily. 

"Good." 

She rolled them both over until Ranma was lying on his back and she settled herself over on his bulging member. She grinned as she saw him close his eyes in pleasure as he moaned.

She placed her hands on his stomach and let her fingers run over his sculpted abs. She absolutely loved his body, every bit of it was defined and he was in pique physical condition. She would know since she spent hours watching him work out. When he opened his eyes, she moved her hands to the top button of her shirt. 

"It's a matching set."

He watched as she undid the first button and moved slowly to the second. Unconsciously, he licked his lips. His eyes were so intent on her hands, he completely missed the smirk that formed on her lips. When she reached the last button, she pulled the shirt aside and dropped it on the floor. His mouth dropped open as he tried to take everything in. Her bra was made of the same black material that was so sheer he could see her nipples through them, which were hard and looked like they trying to poke through. Her breasts were spilling over the top of her bra and he called himself a moron for ever calling her flat chested. 

She grabbed his hands and put them on her trim waist as she bent over and placed light kisses over his chest. She worked her mouth up to his neck when she felt his hands move to cup her bottom. She licked his clavicle, causing him to squeeze her ass tightly which caused her to grind herself against him. She moved up to face him and lightly rubbed his nose with hers. She continued to hover over him as she placed light kisses on his mouth before grabbing his lower lip between her teeth and tugging slightly. Finally she brought her lips to his and kissed him slowly, her tongue darting in and out of his mouth. Just as the kiss was really heating up, she pulled back and moved off him.

Confused he watched as she stepped away from her bed and turned her back towards him. She brought her hands to her back and his eyes widened as her hands pulled down the zipper of her short pleated skirt. Wanting to give him a show, she moved the material over her hips and bent over needlessly to pull the skirt down to her feet, giving him a perfect view of her firm round ass. Her thong was so small, it really was only two small strips of black mesh with a pink bow in the center. He gulped and felt his cock twitch. 

Looking at the bow, he thought, This is the best present ever. 

She turned around and walked back to him, her hips swaying as she put one foot deliberately in front of the other. She was absolutely stunning. Her petite frame was outrageously curvy, topped by perky full breasts that bounced slightly with each step, leading to a trim waist before widening to lush hips and ending with long toned legs. 

He had never been more aroused in his life and he had to rub himself a little at the vision of beauty before him. She blushed when she saw him play with himself but was pleased with his response. As she reached him, she put one knee on the bed and swung her other leg over until she was once again straddling his erection. She rocked her hips back and forth before leaning over and began kissing him, running ran her hands through his hair. She pulled away from him and started kissing his face, working her way towards his neck.

He brought his hands to her knees and slowly brought them up to her ass, and towards the center until he felt the small silky bow. He ran his hands up her sides until he brushed them against the sides of her breasts. Tentatively, he moved them inwards, softly cupping each one before giving them a firm squeeze. When Akane moaned in response, he brought his thumbs to her nipples and slowly brushed them left to right causing her to nip his earlobe. He continued to test her reactions, squeezing her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, causing her to whimper as she ground herself against him again. 

He was confused when she suddenly sat up but his eyes widened as he saw her reach behind her to unclasp her bra and threw it over her shoulder, her eyes focused on his face. He had seen her breasts before, but never like this. Her large firm breasts were a creamy milky color tipped with pink nipples that bounced as they were released from their confinement. 

When she saw his eyes burning with desire, she felt her pussy tingle and ache. Her panties were soaked and she was sure he could feel the moisture, even through his clothing. She raised herself off him slightly and positioned herself on her hands and knees so that her breasts were hanging directly over his face. 

"Akane?" he asked questioningly.

"Please, Ranma. L-lick them, suck on them, anything. I just want to feel your mouth on them," she said shyly, embarrassed because she was not used to talking dirty. 

He didn't need to be asked twice. He fondled both breasts and brought his mouth up to the right breast and licked her nipple, causing her to moan loudly and throw her head back. He began to swirl his tongue around in circles before he latched his mouth completely over her nipple, sucking on it, all the while his other hand had begun pulling and twisting her other nipple. 

When Ranma licked her nipple with the tip of his tongue, she felt a bolt of electricity run through her entire body. She had never felt something so pleasurable in her entire life and she felt her juices flow out of her body. She sat down on his stomach so she could bring one hand to the back of his neck and urged him on by pulling him even closer to her. She pouted when he pulled away from her. She was about to demand that he continue when he brought his mouth up to her other breast to lavish his attention on it. She started to grind against him but the sensation was completely different when his cock wasn't pushed up against her. She was so turned on she thought she was going to go crazy. 

Suddenly, Ranma stopped everything, dropped his head to the pillow and brought his hands over his face to rub it. He was panting hard and trying to calm himself down. It didn't seem to work because he pulled the pillow from under his head and covered his face with it before he screamed, "FUCK!" 

Akane watched as disappointment started to fill her. She knew what was coming, so she plopped down next to him. She had no idea what the female version of blue balls was, but she knew she had it. 

She lay next to him for a few moments, trying unsuccessfully to calm herself before he spoke. 

"I'm sorry 'kane. I shouldn't have let it get that far. It's just that it felt soooo good. And then the bra and panties. I couldn't help it. I just want you so badly." 

She sighed before saying, "I know, Ranma, me too."

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked worriedly.

"No. Disappointed and frustrated but not mad," she spit out. Realizing how she sounded with the edge in her voice, she admitted, "Okay, maybe a little mad."

"Akane, you know that I think we should wait until we get married. It's only two months away."

"I know, and I told you I don't think it matters. We're committed to each other and I'm not going to change my mind. Are you?"

"Of course not! But I think it will mean more if we wait. I really don't wanna to take this from you."

"You're not taking anything from me! I'm giving it to you! Happily! And as often as you like!" She said exasperatedly. She always felt like a cartoon villain, twirling his mustache trying to take advantage of the helpless virgin when they had these conversations. 

She also felt somewhat dejected, like he didn't really want her physically. Which was of course, ridiculous as she could see the evidence of his desire for her when she looked down. His erection had not softened at all during their conversation and she felt lust spread through her and she rubbed her thighs together.

"Ranma, I'm sorry. I know you want to wait and I really do respect you for that. It's just..."

Akane turned on her side and propped herself on her elbow. She did not set out to seduce Ranma that night, but when she found out that the rest of the family would be gone for the weekend, she wanted to take advantage of the time they had alone and explore each other. She had been thinking about this for a while now and after a conversation with her friends, she thought she found a compromise that would make both of them happy. Hopefully, very happy.

Waiting for Ranma to look her in the eye, she asked, "Do you trust me?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and said without hesitation, "That's a dumb question, of course I trust you."

She gave Ranma one of her dazzling smiles and said, "Good."

She positioned herself until she hovering over him on all fours before she licked the bottom of his lip and slid her tongue into his mouth, giving him a slow deep kiss. His hands went to her waist in response and when she drew back, she was happy to see him open his eyes slowly giving her a slightly dazed look. 

Akane began kissing his face, moved towards his ear and nipped his earlobe before she worked down his throat, eliciting a small moan from her fiancé. She continued to kiss him down his chest and headed for his right nipple. When she flicked her tongue she saw his hand clench the sheets as his body spasmed involuntarily and she continued to swirl her tongue around his nipple before giving it a small nip with her teeth. When she was done, she repeated the process with his left nipple, before heading to towards his stomach where she slowly caressed her hands over each defined muscle as she kissed slowly down the center. When her hands reached the top of Ranma's pants, she teased the top, running her fingertips along the edge of his pants. 

"'kane, what are you doing?" Ranma asked with an embarrassing squeak to his voice.

Akane licked her lips, "I'll stop if you want. But I really hope that you'll trust me right now."

Ranma took a good look at his fiancée who was straddled over his legs. Her breasts were hanging over his erection, swaying slightly, her hair mussed, her eyes full of desire, her lips swollen and her hands so close to touching him. He wondered if she had any idea how sexy she looked. 

He wasn't naive when it came to sex, and he thought he knew what she was about to do, and his cock throbbed at the idea. 

"I trust you," he said huskily. 

Giving him another smile, she began kissing him at the top of his pants. She loosened the drawstring and her hands begun to tug the material down as she kissed each inch of skin as it was revealed. He lifted his hips to help her ease the pants over his butt.

Her gaze was completely focused on what was in front of her. She'd only seen his penis once and he was not erect then. There was a feeling of anticipation as she began to tug the pants down and she was determined to keep her eye on the ball, so to speak. She watched as his rock hard cock sprang out and bounced back to his body. Her eyes widened when she saw the sheer size of her fiancé. She had an idea of how big it was, having had it pressed against her several times, but seeing it in front of her was a different matter. He was so thick and long, she wondered how he would fit inside of her. As her eyes landed on his mushroom shaped tip, she felt herself grow wet and she bit her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Ranma had been nervous about her seeing his dick; what if she laughed at him because she thought it was too small? So he watched her face carefully as he slipped free of his boxers. His ego swelled when her eyes widened and she bit her lip. His breath caught in anticipation as she started to lean down and he threw his head back in disappointment when she placed her mouth on his right hip. 

Akane continued to place kisses down his legs as she continued to pull Ranma's pants off and threw them over her shoulder. She stood up and ran her eyes over Ranma's body. He was the epitome of physical perfection and could have been the embodiment of a Greek god. 

Ranma watched as his fiancée looked him over, no longer feeling the least bit awkward. He knew that physically, his body was perfect and smirked as he saw her rub her thighs together. She looked amazing standing there in only a black thong, her hands on his hips. She crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up in the process and his smirk faded as he mouth became dry at the sight. 

He was shaken out of his daze when Akane said, "I think it's best if you sit up for this." 

Holding her hands out, she helped him sit up with his feet on the floor. Taking one pillow she placed it behind his back and told him to lean back. Taking another pillow in her hands, she moved his legs apart before setting the pillow on the floor and kneeled on top of it. She leaned down and kissed his knee and started to run kisses along the inside of his thigh, her hands massaging the outside of his legs.

She reached the juncture between his legs and reached out tentatively, suddenly shy and unsure of what to do before she gently ran her fingertip from the tip of his head and down the length of his shaft. She giggled in surprise when his cock twitched. She slowly wrapped her fingers around him and gave a testing pump causing him to moan. 

"Tighter. Hold me tighter."

She gripped him tighter and began pumping her hands up and down his shaft again. Finding her pace too slow, Ranma placed his hands over hers as a guide. When she picked up on the rhythm he withdrew his hand and leaned back to enjoy the sensations and the show. It was so fucking hot watching her move her hands over him. He hissed when she cupped his balls with her left hand and massaged them lightly. She continued to jerk him off and stopped when she saw a bead of pre-cum form on his tip. She leaned forward and stuck out her tongue, stopping when she was a hair's breath away from her goal. 

Pulling back slightly she looked into his eyes and said, "Ranma, if you want me to stop, you should tell me now."

Instead of answering verbally, he bought his hand up to caress her cheek before placing his palm at the back of her head, pulling her gently towards his lap. She leaned in slowly and used the tip of her tongue to lick the liquid off, leaving a trail of saliva from his mushroom head to her mouth. She ran her tongue along his shaft and swirled it around his head before she continued to lick him up and down, running her tongue over each side of thick cock.

Ranma's entire body twitched when Akane licked the tip of his head. He sat there panting as she teased him with her tongue. If she was trying to drive him crazy, it was working. Every time she brought her mouth over his dick he thought that she was finally going to take him into her mouth. At this rate he didn't know if he was going to last much longer and may end up just cumming on her face. 

She grabbed him with her small hand and pumped him while she continued her licks. Then suddenly she placed a small kiss on his tip before plunging her mouth as far down his shaft as possible. 

Her mouth was so wet and warm. He threw his head back and groaned when he felt her surround him. He'd never felt anything as pleasurable as this in his life and it was hard for him not to explode right then and there. She moaned a little at finally having him in her mouth, the sound causing a small vibration to run through his cock and he clenched the sheets and bucked his hips.

Unsure of what to do, she mentally went through her friends' advice and experimented with her mouth; changing speed, sucking him as hard as she could, and changing the pressure in her mouth. But soon, she started to really get into it and used his response to guide her. By the jerking of his hips and the sounds that he made, it was obvious he was enjoying her efforts. He brought his hands to her head and started to guide her forcefully over his manhood, which she enjoyed. She never thought she would enjoy giving him a blow-job and it surprised her that it was really turning her on. Making a man like Ranma - who was always completely in command of his body - lose control made her feel powerful.

Ranma wasn't going to last long. Akane seemed to have a knack for this as her hot little mouth was going to make him blow his wad and soon. He felt himself reaching his peak and tapped her on her shoulder. 

"I'm gonna cum."

Akane ignored his tap. She knew he was warning her so that she could avoid having him finishing in her mouth but she was having none of that. She grabbed the base of his cock tightly, she sucked as hard as possible on his cock, creating a small vaccum with her mouth and started to increase her speed.

He tapped her again. "I can't hold it anymore...A-Aka....AKANE!" he screamed as he exploded in her mouth, his hips jerking in and out. 

Akane was unprepared for the speed at which his cum shot into her mouth, she swallowed the first mouthful quickly, barely tasting it. She continued to suck him off, working her hand up and down and swallowing every last drop. When she was sure he was done, she gave his tip one last lick before letting go of his flaccid penis. She moved to sit next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Her friends had told her she would hate the taste of his semen and advised her to swallow quickly to get it over with. But she found she didn't mind the flavor; it wasn't the best thing she ever tasted but it wasn't the worst either. Those chocolate chip, wasabi, red bean cookies she made last week won that distinction.

She smiled and thought, I'll just have to have a few more samples before I can really make a decision. 

Once he calmed down, Ranma tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes before leaning down and kissing her deeply, not caring whether or not she would taste like him. Pulling back he said, "That was amazing." He squeezed her tightly, running his hand up and down her arm. "I want to do that for you too. B-but..." he said hesitantly, "I've never done that before and I don't know if it'll be any good."

She gave him a gentle smile, touched at his nervousness. "It's okay, Ranma. This was my first time doing that and you enjoyed it, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Good. Then we can just figure it out together." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before adding, "You know you don't have to do it if you don't want to. It's not like you owe me or anything. I did that because I wanted to."

He moved her until she was laying down and slipped his hands under her panties. He cupped her with his fingers, feeling the wetness and heat radiating off her, he rubbed his fingers up and down a little, causing her to gasp and throw her head back against the pillow. 

"Believe me, I want to do this. You have no idea how badly I want to do this. I missed one chance to see your pussy for myself and I am not missing another."

Akane blushed at Ranma's words. She wasn't used to him using such language and to her surprise she liked it. The thought, actually all thought, left her as he continued to stroke her, using one finger to rub up and down her slit as he leaned his head down and licked her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

She let out a loud moan as he continued to lap at her breast, before taking the entire nipple in her mouth. She began to whimper as he moved his finger over the nub that he knew - through some curious self-exploration - would bring her enjoyment.

She had been so turned on it didn't take long before she felt the heat build up, her body began to tense, and she put her hand on the back of his head to push him closer to her breast. His tongue was amazing at it twirled over her nipple. The tension in her body exploded suddenly as she arched her back and moaned his name.

Ranma slowed his movements and moved his mouth away from her breasts to look at her face. She was always so beautiful but now she looked so damn sexy.

When her breathing slowed, she panted, "Wow. That was amazing."

Ranma gave her a cocky smile, his male ego feeling smug at getting her off and so quickly. 

"You're welcome, but we're not done yet."

Confused, Akane looked at him, her brow furrowed. 

"I told you 'kane, I want to see you."

Getting up he moved until he was kneeling next to her on the bed, his hands gripped both sides of her panties and moved to pull them down her legs and threw them over his shoulder before taking a good look at his bride-to-be. 

He started with her dainty feet, moving his eyes over her toned calves and towards those beautiful thighs, stopping to stare at the trimmed thatch of hair - that he would be taking a closer look at later - before looking at her curvy hips, her trim waist, to her full breasts and up to that beautiful face he loved so much. He chuckled when he realized she was blushing. 

Akane watched nervously as Ranma's eyes roamed all over her body. She was afraid that he would find fault with her. It was an old fear, for he had stopped teasing her about her body a while ago, but being so exposed had brought it out again. She suppressed the urge to cover her intimate parts, realizing how ridiculous the idea was. When his gaze reached her face and he gave a small laugh, she felt her heart break a little.

"You got to take a good long look at me, so I thought I should get a turn."

He brought his body over hers and, bracing himself on his forearms on the side of her head, he gave her a long languid kiss. 

When he pulled back she was shocked to see his eyes full of emotion.

"You're so beautiful, 'kane. I'm sorry for everything I've ever said about your body. I was an idiot. You're perfect."

Her heart swelled and she leaned up to return his kiss. When they broke apart, his gaze became heated. Anxious to see her, he moved himself so that he was lying on the end of the bed, her legs spread before him as he gazed at her pussy. 

Her trim hair gave him a view of her pink outer lips, still wet and swollen from their previous activities. He moved his fingers to pull her outer lips apart and he saw himself looking at her pink slit. Unable to resist, he ran the tip of his tongue against her and was amazed at how wonderful she tasted. 

Akane never thought that she could feel so good. It was like lightning shot through her body when he ran his tongue over her. When he moved his tongue over to her already sensitive nub, she began to moan and shiver, her hips bucking upwards, her thighs clenching his head. As he worked his tongue, changing speed and direction, she felt amazing but there was something missing. 

"Ranma please," she moaned, "put your finger inside of me." 

The pig-tailed boy was surprised but more than happy to oblige. He stuck his index finger inside her and was amazed at how warm, wet and tight her hole was. Her muscles had clenched around his finger and he could only imagine how tight it would be and how good it would feel when he finally got to thrust his cock inside her. It felt incredible when she had her mouth over him but she could only get so much of it in and had to use her hand for the rest of his length. He wanted to feel himself fully immersed in her hot pussy, thrusting himself in and out of her. He became hard at the thought and groaned as he imagined what it would feel like, causing him to stop his ministrations.

Akane's eyes flew open when he suddenly moved away from her, she didn't understand what happened but she knew she didn't want it to end yet.

"Please, don't stop!" Akane begged him.

Ranma felt elated, his strong fiancée - who was too proud to ask him for anything - was begging him to continue to pleasure her and his already inflated ego soared at her words.

Akane felt his tongue on her sweet spot again, as his finger pushed in and out of her. She brought her hands up to her chest and began pinching and twisting her nipples. The tension in her body was building again as he began to go faster and she began to buck her hips against him. She tweaked her breast harder as he pulled his finger out and pushed in two, pumping his hand faster. Her body stiffened and she arched her back before she exploded, her vision going white as pleasure surged through her and her entire body writhed as she rode out the aftershocks.

Ranma pulled his hand out when she orgasmed and he brought his hands to her thighs, pulling them apart, her powerful legs were squeezing his head too tightly. He watched as she bucked as she climaxed, her eyes closed as she made incomprehensible sounds. He kept his tongue on her clit but slowed his motions to draw out her orgasm.

Wiping his face and hand with the edge of the sheet, he brought himself next to her, pulling her over one arm and curling her under his chin, giving her small kisses on her head as he felt her breath even out.

"Not to sound redundant, but that was amazing. Thank you."

"No, thank you for all of this," he whispered to her. "And for understanding that I want to wait without making me feel..."

He was silenced by a kiss. 

He didn't need to finish what he was about to say because she knew. Akane was the one person that really understood him and accepted him despite all his flaws. No matter how often they fought, she remained by his side. She cared for him like no ever had before. He knew she deserved better but she had her heart set on him and he would do everything he could to make her happy.

"If that felt this good, can you imagine what its going to be like when we go all the way? Do you think we'll survive it?"

He chuckled, "I don't know but I'm willing to find out." He paused before saying, "Are you sure we can't move up the wedding or just elope?"

Akane seriously considered it for a moment before sighing. "No. Kasumi and your mom put too much work into this, we'd break their hearts."

She moved closer to him and felt something hard poking her hip. She began to move her hand lower but his hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." 

He kissed the palm of her hand and brought it to lay on his chest before he lifted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss. Compared to everything they had just done, it was so sweet and loving, she felt her heart expand in her chest. 

Pulling back he said, "I want to enjoy what we just did. We can do more, soon."

He pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep in each other's embrace. His last thought was that all the confusion, pain and chaos they had gone through was worth it because he had this wonderful person by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've had this scene playing in my head for the longest time and thought I would finally write it out after reading Feign by Jeremy Harper. 
> 
> A HUGE thanks to alwaysZutarian for betaing this for me and for her general awesomeness. She also happens to write the hottest Zuko/Katara lemons ever! 
> 
> If there is enought interest in this story, I will write a sequel focusing on their wedding night.


End file.
